battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP
The UMP .45 (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch used in the ''Battlefield'' series. The UMP is a blowback-operated, magazine-fed submachine gun firing from a closed bolt. As originally designed, the UMP is chambered for larger cartridges than other submachine guns like the MP5, to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with a slightly lower effective range) than the 9x19mm MP5 provides. A larger cartridge produces more recoil, and makes control more difficult in fully automatic firing. To mitigate this, the cyclic rate of fire was reduced to 650 rounds/min (600 rounds/min for the UMP45), which makes it one of the slower firing submachine guns on the market. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The UMP .45 is featured as the main weapon of the EU Spec Ops Kit. It has decent accuracy, a high fire rate, and moderate damage. bf2mcump45.jpg|The UMP-45 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (PlayStation 2) Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer, the UMP is issued to the Specialist kit as an unlockable costing one unlock credit. It has 60-round magazine and 180 rounds in reserve, as with all Specialist-exclusive weapons. It has a has a moderate rate of fire, high damage and mediocre accuracy, however, compared to the other compact assault rifles in the game, it has the lowest rate of fire, the highest damage per bullet and the highest accuracy. There is a UMP Trophy and is unlocked by achieving 6 kills with the UMP in one game. This trophy when awarded, is usually accompanied by the "Compact Assault Rifle Efficiency" Trophy. File:BFBC_UMP.jpg|The UMP in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Acta Non Verba File:BFBC_UMP_AIMED.jpg|The UMP being aimed File:UMP Trophy.jpg|The UMP Trophy Battlefield: Bad Company 2 UMP-45 Only available in multiplayer, the UMP-45 is the 7th and last submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit requiring 43000 experience points to unlock. It has a 25-round magazine, low recoil, decent damage and good accuracy. Compared to the other SMGs, it has higher power and higher accuracy, which is advantageous at longer ranges, but its lower rate of fire is a nuisance in close quarters. It can use a Red dot sight and 4X Rifle Scope. While the weapon does have arguably obstructive iron sights, the lack of recoil and muzzle flash can reduce the need for a red dot sight at close range. It has exactly the same damage and rate of fire as the SCAR-L Carbine, but trades 5 rounds for less recoil. Players may face a dilemma when choosing the better submachine gun of the two. UMP-45 SA The UMP-45 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC on Xbox at 160 Microsoft Points or PS3 at $1.99. It is the UMP-45 customized with either Desert, Woodland, or Arctic camouflage depending on what environment the player is in. The SPECACT DLC has been released as downloadable content for the PC on 1 December via the EA Store and on Steam. BC2 UMP-45.png|The UMP-45 at Oasis in Rush. BC2 UMP-45 IS.png|The UMP-45's iron sights. BC2 UMP-45 SA.png|The UMP-45 SA at Oasis in Rush. BC2 UMP-45 SA IS.png|The UMP-45 SA's iron sights. 700px-UMPBC2MP.JPG|The UMP-45 at Isla Inocentes in Rush. UMP SA BC2.png|The UMP-45 SA bfbc2iosump45.png|The UMP-45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. BFBC2 UMP-45 Rest.png|'UMP-45'. BFBC2 UMP-45 Reload.png|Reloading the UMP-45. BFBC2 UMP-45 SA Winter.png|Winter camo pattern. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.32 - 0.87 |spreaduz = 0.56 - 3.30 |sreadinc = 0.40 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Engineer Kit |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Firing the UMP45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRap8zLEYAA |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the UMP45 is a purchasable submachine gun for the Engineer kit. When using the UMP45, short bursts are necessary for it to perform best at medium to long ranges, while it can be fired fully automatically up close for maximum damage potential as it has a decent spread for hip fire. The UMP45 performs in similar regard to the MP7, but differs in that it has a more even damage spread over range. The weapon also features lower recoil that most SMGs, allowing it to stay on targets even at medium ranges. UMP45 BFP4F.png|The UMP45 at Oman in Battlefield Play4Free. UMP45 BFP4F IS.png|The UMP45's iron sights. BFP4F UMP45 View.png|More detailed look upon the UMP45 in Battlefield Play4Free UMP45 H BFP4F.png|The Holosight UMP45 in Battlefield Play4Free at Karkand. UMP45 H BFP4F IS.png|The view through the Holosight UMP45's sight. ump 45 desert.png|UMP-45 desert camo Battlefield 3 The UMP45 once again appears in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer In the Singleplayer campaign, the PLR forces use the UMP-45 without accessories. Several PLR insurgents are seen using it on the first section of the first mission Semper Fidelis, but due to gameplay reasons, they cannot be picked-up on the said section. They can only be picked up starting in the third mission, Uprising, wherein it reappears as a weapon of the PLR. It also appears in Operation Guillotine in the hands of nameless USMC soldiers. Lastly, as in the flashback mission, the UMP-45 can be picked up in the last mission, The Great Destroyer. Co-Op During the Co-op campaign it is found in Hit and Run without accessories. It can also be found on National Gendarmerie in Drop 'Em Like Liquid. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, it is unlocked at Rank 16 and is classified as a PDW (Personal Defense Weapon). It has a 25+1 capacity and a moderate rate of fire, recoil and very high stopping power compared to the other PDW's, capable of taking an enemy down within 3-8 shots, even in medium range. The UMP 45, P90, and PP-19 are the only PDW's that do not unlock the Extended Magazine attachment, but instead gains the Flash Suppressor. The UMP-45 is also known to the community as one of the easiest PDWs to control, as its rate-of-fire makes recoil manageable and not much of a problem at medium range. It has more power at close range than most other weapons, the highest of any PDW at 34, but it becomes very ineffective at long range. The low recoil and high damage of this weapon make it very effective for close to medium ranges. Battlefield Premium members have access to the Navy Blue Digital camo for the UMP-45 or the Berkut camo if they have completed the UMP-45 Specialist assignment. Battlefield 3: Aftershock The UMP 45 appears as one of four selectable primary weapons in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. The gun holds 25 round per magazine and the total ammo count for the gun is 150 rounds. Gallery Battlefield 3 battlefield-3-ump45-5-620x348.jpg|The UMP-45 in gameplay. BF3 UMP-45 Iron Sight.jpg|UMP-45's iron sights. BF3 UMP-45 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the UMP-45 BF3 UMP-45 Reload.jpg|Reloading the UMP-45. Battlefield 3 UMP-45 Rest.png|UMP-45 with Premium exclusive's Navy Blue Digital camo. Battlefield 3 UMP-45 Iron Sight.png|UMP-45's iron sight with Premium exclusive Navy Blue Digital camo. Battlefield 3: Aftershock Bf3aftershockump45.jpg|The UMP-45 in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. UMP-45_BF3_Aftershock.jpg|The UMP-45 in the weapon selection screen. Trivia *The magazine on the UMP in Battlefield: Bad Company is visibly longer than its counterpart in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''due to the 60 round capacity in the former. *The UMP-45 Profiency Dog tag shows the weapon with an attached supressor in ''Battlefield 3. *The Mastery Dog tag for the UMP-45 in Battlefield 3 shows a foregrip on it, yet the UMP-45 cannot unlock the foregrip as an attachment. *The UMP-45 in the Bad Company series always has its magazine loaded even when all the rounds have been expended. Videos Video:UMP-45|Gameplay with the UMP-45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal in Conquest mode. Video:Battlefield_3_Beta_UMP|Gameplay of the UMP during the Battlefield 3 Beta. External links *UMP-45 on Wikipedia *UMP on Modern Firearms de:UMP-45ru:UMP-45 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company